


Loki's first pride

by Cherry_Boom_Phoenix



Series: TRANSVENGERS TIME [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, Pride Parades, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix
Summary: Peter takes loki to pride for the first time.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Series: TRANSVENGERS TIME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209
Collections: The Transvengers Initiative





	Loki's first pride

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨Disclaimer!🚨 I myself am not transgender. I'd like to think I know a fair amount about the transgender community but I am not transgender and thus do not know the things that would come from being trans. I do not want to offend anyone (other than transphobs) if anything I write is inaccurate or offensive in any way please let me know. I will fix it immediately. This is purely for mine and other people's enjoyment. - K.C

You could hear the noise from several streets away. Hundreds if not thousands of people celebrating being who they are.

Loki was quite overwhelmed.

The young spider, Peter, had convinced Loki to go to that years pride Parade. At first Loki had been confused.

Why should he go?  
What were they so prideful of?  
Why did the young spider want Loki?

Loki had still been adjusting to the fact that Peter actually liked him.  
The young spider though, had been more than willing to explain pride to Loki.

_**"I am confused young spider. What is '** _ **_pride'_ ** **_and why exactly should_ ** **_I_ ** **_go?"_**

_"Oh! Well, you know how sometimes you_ _feel like a boy and sometimes you feel like a girl and sometimes you_ _don't_ _feel like either?"_

_**"Yes young Peter** _ _**I** _ _**am aware."**_

_"Well here on earth that is commonly referred to as being gender fluid. It means you aren't just one gender and we have a celebratory parade for people who aren't straight or Cisgender."_

_**"So midguardiens have a celebration for this?"**_

_"Yeah!_ _I'm_ _transgender. I go every time. Pride is awesome!"_

_**"Suppose** _ _**I** _ _**shall accompany you young spider."**_

That's how Loki had been awoken by a pounding knock at the door and a very over exited Peter. Then after quickly getting dressed and grabbing breakfast, they were on their way.

Now standing at the edge of the mass of colorfully dressed people in their own equally colorful outfits Peter and Loki were having two very different reactions.

Peter, wearing nothing but shorts and a trans pride flag tied around his neck like a cape, showing off his flat chest, was vibrating with excitement.

Loki, on the other hand, was wearing a long tunic and was very overwhelmed. There were so many people, there were so many colors, but he was actually starting to feel excited. Maybe Peter's energy was rubbing off on Loki.

The two of them wandered around and mingled in the crowd for a time. Loki got to meet Peter's friends Ned (only there to support Peter) and MJ (Pansexual) who seemed nice enough.

Loki decided this was quite enjoyable.

After talking to Peter's friends for a few minutes Peter said that he had somewhere he needed to be and quickly walked away.

Ned and MJ took that as their queue to drag Loki through the crowd over to a railing set up on the side of the road.

It turned out that where Peter needed to be was on top of a trans pride float in full pink, white, and blue Spiderman gear. Loki heard many cheers for the young spider.

Loki thought back on that days events in his quarters that night with fondness and decided that he should spend more time with the spider boy.


End file.
